What A Weekend Can Do
by WoeMeTheWriter
Summary: "Harry?" "Hmm?" "I love you." "I love you too."- Hermione and Harry can't get enough of each other and that's the problem.


**Written for the**

**-Treasure Hunt Challenge- **write a story about one of them in 1100 words, Drarry, Dramione, Hinny, and **Harmony**.

**-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **_Astronomy, Assignment 7: _Pick **two prompts, one from each list **and write a story using those prompts. I used Hermione Granger and "Don't do that"

* * *

**What A Weekend Can Do**

_"Harry?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

(***)

She looked so beautiful. She stood there, oblivious to his stares, glowing in the summer sunlight. The salty water must have did something to her hair, as her normally knotty curls were free flowing and looked soft.

The Weasleys out did themselves this summer. Mr Weasley booked them a nice place near the coasts of England. They all needed a break from the Wizarding world. Even though the Wizarding world was almost back to normal, it's good to have a break from magic in general.

"Enjoying the view?" Ron asked lying down on the sand next to Harry. Harry hesitated wondering if he was talking about the glistening sea or the girl currently splashing about with Ginny, Both were amazing.

"Yeah. Are you and George still gonna go to that market?"

"Someone needs to stock up that fridge," Ron smirked, "and no funny business with my sister while I'm gone."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry muttered under his breath. Not when he was dreaming of someone else anyway…

(***)

Hermione couldn't help herself and she let her fingers comb and tug his messy black hair as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, holding her close to him. His lips were rough, yet gentle. They were perfect. Hermione's heart was beating fast with adrenaline. She didn't know a kiss could feel so...alive.

He stopped for a moment, before continuing the kisses but on her collar bone. Hermione had to bite her lip to stop her from moaning. Then she felt him chuckle and she couldn't take it no more. She pushed him onto the nearby bed and started taking off her blouse.

She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't just blame it on the wine. There was something deeper in their kisses. Something real.

(***)

"Hello my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend," Ron smiled, kissing Hermione on her forehead. Hermione's smile that once graced her face disappeared. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Where did you go last night?" Hermione asked as Ron sat next to her at the table, "You said you would be back before dinner and you didn't show up."

"Oh, well George got a little drunk on the local beer and dragged me into the drunken bet that we could sleep on the pub floor for the whole night. It's really stupid to be honest."

"You can say that again," Harry quipped, "Where is George anyway?"

"He rushed upstairs for a shower," he answered, taking a piece of toast from Hermione's plate. "Where's the rest of the lot?"

"Still asleep. I think even Mrs Weasley had a lot to drink last night."

"Wait, you guys were drinking yesterday?"

"Yep. Don't worry Ginny is a bit of a light weight so she didn't drink too much."

"And what about you Hermione, I hope you didn't get stupidly drunk when I wasn't around," Ron said, wrapping his arm around her. Hermione smiled at him, but it seemed false.

"Course I didn't, I had a quiet night just reading," Hermione said, avoiding Harry's emerald eyes.

"Ronald Weasley! You might be twenty years old but that does not give you the audacity to come back so late!"

Ron shrunk into himself as his mother shouted at him. Mrs Weasley walked into the small kitchen diner. Her face didn't show any traces of drunkenness.

"Come on upstairs for a shower, you reek of alcohol," Mrs Weasley reprimanded, shooing Ron out of the room, but not before he quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Hermione, we need to-"

"No we don't," Hermione whispered sharply, cleaning up her plate of full English.

"Hermione-"

"Harry, what...whatever happened between us was just an accident."

Harry grabbed her hand, and Hermione looked up to Harry. He could see conflict in her eyes. She could see longing in his.

"I know you felt something that night. Something true."

She shook her head and tug her hands from his. "Don't do that," she said, "I love Ron, Harry, and you love Ginny. So let's just forget that it ever happened, okay?" She stood up and put her plate in the small sink.

Hermione knew she could try to forget, but she didn't know if she could forgive herself if she did.

(***)

They were back from their mini holiday and everything was back to normal. Well most things. Ron, Harry and Hermione got back to work on the rebuilding of the wizarding world along with the other Weasleys. But, every time Ron would leave them to help out George with the joke shop, their awkwardness and closeness seemed magnified.

Hermione wished for the time to speed up and at the same time slow it down. She wanted to avoid his beautiful emerald eyes and stare at them for hours.

The pair of them, Ron left early again because George was having a bit of trouble of the store, just left the Ministry of Magic to complete some boring paperwork they promised Kingsley they would do when it began to rain. Hermione, smartly, brought her umbrella with her, but she noted that Harry wore a hoodless jacket.

Hermione sighed to herself and walked over to her friend. Harry looked up, his eyes brightening slightly when he saw her brown ones.

"Thanks," Harry said, when the raindrops ceased hitting his hair, but on Hermione's umbrella.

"Come one let's go to my apartment," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's arm. Ignoring the back flips her tummy made she apparated into her apartment.

He stayed there longer than he should have. Soon the charming compliments over dinner, turned into sloppy drunk kisses which turned into pure passion. Again. Hermione was never good at saying no. Especially to the chosen one and when he clearly yearned for her kisses.

(***)

"We shouldn't do this you know," Hermione said,, pulling over her dress over head, "It's...It's just wrong."

Harry, only wearing a pair of boxers, came behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know," he whispered into her hair, "I know."

"Then why do we keep on doing this?" Hermione turned around to face Harry, her lips still bruised from their earlier affair.

"Because it's right even if it feels bad," Harry said to her, closing the space between their lips...

(***)

"We are bad people, aren't we?" Harry asked as they laid naked in bed again. He didn't know when it became a regular thing, but somehow their visits became more frequent. More secretive. Harry didn't like lying to Ginny, it made made him feel guilty.

"Yes, we are," Hermione whispered, but she didn't feel any guilt at all, Harry could tell. Almost relieved that she said that confession.

Maybe bad wasn't so wrong at all, Harry thought before pulling her into another kiss. No, it was right.


End file.
